The Little Avatar
by FireAndIce123
Summary: When the royal family is attacked by Water Tribe ships, the Avatar is revealed to be among them. Entry for Azulaweek 2018.


'Even though it was a productive trip, I am happy we're going home,' Ursa said, leaning with her back into the railing as she watched her children.

Ozai wasn't sure if he shared her sentiments. A part of him wanted to get back into the political arena… but no matter what he did, he would never reach the throne. He was only second best to his older brother, heir to the throne.

Zuko stood next to them, trying to look more mature than his eight years as he listened to their conversation.

Azula looked at the sea, not interested in their small talk. 'Dad, can I practice?' she suddenly asked.

'Just be careful not to put anything on fire,' Ozai said. Ursa frowned as Azula performed the traditionnel Fire Nation bow, before walking towards the centre of the front deck.

She was well aware of the fact that her three family members and the soldiers present looked at her as she started her routine. She made sure to do it perfectly.

'Isn't she too young?' Ursa asked worriedly. 'She's only six. She might hurt herself.'

'She's a prodigy,' Ozai responded. 'She'll be fine.' He kept an eye on her, making sure she controlled her fire through every movement.

'Mom?' Zuko suddenly asked.

'Yes, Zuko?'

'Is that a Fire Nation ship?' he asked.

After these words, Ozai immediately turned around to look at the ship. 'It is not,' he said softly.

'But we are on Fire Nation territory,' Ursa said.

Ozai nodded, eyeing the ship. 'Rebels,' he decided. 'Or pirates. I'll go and talk to the captain. They probably won't try to attack us, but we need to…'

Ursa would never find out what they would need to do, because before Ozai could finish his sentence, the ship rocked.

Ursa screamed. She grabbed Zuko, making sure he wouldn't fall and turned around to see Azula, who had lost her balance.

'What happened?' she asked, but no one responded.

A few soldiers ran towards them. 'Protect the royal family!' one of them yelled.

'Not so loud! Do you want them to hear you?' Ursa yelled.

'They probably already know,' Ozai said. 'Otherwise it would be too much of a coincidence.' He gritted his teeth.

They tried to get away, but suddenly Ursa realised they were going backwards.

'Waterbenders,' she said, desperately clutching onto her son. 'Ozai, what do we do?' She looked at Azula, who had ran towards her father and now stood beside him.

'We'll have to fight them,' Ozai said. 'Ursa - you and the children, get inside.'

'I want to help!' Azula said.

'No, Azula,' Ursa said, grabbing her hand. She could see the figures on the other ship now. 'Hurry up.'

Never, not in her entire life, had she felt so scared. They hurried towards the door - one of the soldiers openen it for them… and then a giant ice spear landed a feet before them. Ursa didn't yell this time, she only jumped back, dragging her children with them.

'Are you okay?' a soldier yelled.

Ursa turned around, her eyes widened in horror as she saw a waterbender launching herself on top of their ship.

She screamed when Ozai electrocuted her.

Azula wanted to say she was scared - but she was a Princess. She would be a warrior one day - and a warrior never admitted fear.

More people came on top of their ship. Ursa turned her head, wanting to head inside. 'Azula!' she yelled as Azula yanked her hand out of her grip, stretching her arm and hitting one of the waterbenders, making sure he couldn't hit one of the Fire Nation soldiers from behind.

'Azula, get inside!' Ozai yelled. Azula wanted to protest, to help her father - but she had always learned to listen to him. She turned back, intending to go to her mother - one one of the intruders stepped between them. Ursa jumped in front of Zuko, protecting him with her body.

'Leave them alone - they're only children,' she said.

'Surrender and we won't hurt them,' the soldier said.

He yelled when Azula set his back on fire.

He turned and Azula suddenly didn't feel so brave anymore. She stepped backwards and stretched her hand, prepared to fight him, even though her heart pounded in her chest.

Ursa yelled when Azula was hit by a wave of water.

'She's just a child,' she screamed.

'All firebenders are the same,' the man grumbled.

Azula had been smashed against the railing. Ozai noticed it and wanted to help her, but he was busy fighting of two attackers at the same time. 'Help her,' he yelled at one of his soldiers.

Azula had stood up. She trembled, water soaking her clothes.

'Azula, come here!' Ursa yelled, not knowing if she should go inside with Zuko or wait for Azula.

The water tribe soldier walked towards her, intending to capture her. They had come for the royal family - and even if they only captured the little girl, it would be a great leverage over Fire Lord Azulon.

He was surprised when a fireball came his way, way too powerful for someone her age. He had to use the last water in his pouch to stop it.

'Annoying little brat,' he said under his breath as he used to water from the sea. Before she could conjure fire again, she was hit by a wave.

He hadn't intended to throw her overboard, but that was exactly what happened.

'No!' Zuko yelled as Ursa screamed. The soldiers seemed to stop fighting, looking at the water in surprise.

'No, wait!' Ursa said. 'Let us get her out of the water - she'll drown. She's only five.' She grabbed Zuko, making sure that he wouldn't leave her as well. 'Please, help her!' she said to one of the intruders. 'She's only a little girl.'

Azula felt the shock of the cold water. She tried to move her arms and legs, but her heavy clothes pulled her under.

She could swim a bit - but not with clothes on. The shock was followed by pure panic. She was going to die, wasn't she?

She tried to conjure fire, not sure why, but of course she didn't succeed.

Het longs screamed for air as she tried to swim once more, but she couldn't. She would drown and they would never find her…

Zuko stared at the water in shocked silence. He could still see the wrinkles where Azula had fallen into the sea.

'You killed my sister!' he yelled at the soldier.

The Water Tribe man looked slightly shocked at having killed a young girl, but it didn't change the nature of their mission. It was a tragic incident, of course… such a young girl. But she was Fire Nation and she would've turned out a murderer sooner or later.

The fighting began again, when Ozai yelled in unabashed anger and attacked three waterbenders at the same time, murderous intent in his eyes.

The fighting stopped once more when the ocean started glowing.

'What is… what is happening?' one of the Fire Nation soldiers asked, looked at the Waterbenders as if he expected an explanation.

No one responded, but the question answered itself relatively quickly.

An enormous towering, whirling column of water rose from the sea. Ozai would have smirked at the expressions of extreme surprise, wonder and a bit of fear, if he hadn't felt those emotions himself.

His daughter appeared on top of the column. Her face was stern and angry and he couldn't see her eyes - a bright light shone from them.

She lowered herself on the deck and everyone moved as if they wanted to make place for them. Ursa pressed Zuko against herself, Ozai's mouth was still open in surprise as Azula bend the water to push three of the rebels from the ship. She made a pirouette and stretched her arm.

Ozai had to grab the railing to make sure he wasn't blasted away by the strong gust of air. The people standing in the middle weren't so lucky. A few of them were blown into the water.

Azula now turned her head. For a few seconds, Ozai feared she now looked at him. She spun her arms and suddenly the other ship blasted in the air, as if a geyser had erupted underneath it.

'Get out of here!' yelled one of the few rebels that were left.

Azula now turned her head to look - Ozai didn't know if she could see - her head in his direction. The man shivered when he noticed her looking at him, not able to move out of fear.

Azula raised her arms and on each side of the ship, three octopus-like arms appeared. The moved slowly, but steady, hunting those still on the ship and freezing when they caught them, before throwing them. They screamed as the flew through the air in a curved line.

All the intruders were gone.

The soldiers were left, their mouths hanging open, shock and relieve washing over their faces. They still looked at the Avatar, waiting if she would attack them, but didn't happen.

Ursa still held Zuko, almost clutching at him violently. She turned her head to look at Ozai and their gazes met.

Azula stood, her eyes still glowing, unmoving.

'Azula?' Zuko asked, looking at his little sister who had just thrown grown men of the ship and had just done thing she shouldn't be able to do.

'Stay behind me, Zuko,' Ursa said. She stepped forward to Azula as well. 'Sweetheart, can you hear me? You did great. Those evil men are all gone.'

Some soldiers now looked at Ozai. He forced himself to come closer to his daughter.

 _The Avatar is our enemy_ , he could hear his father say.

He remembered Azula told him she loved him, out of nowhere. Probably something she had learned from watching her mother, because it wasn't anything Ozai said. Love was weakness.

Ursa placed a hand on Azula's shoulder. 'It's me.'

The moment she touched her, Azula's eyes stopped glowing. Her body grew limp and Ursa had to stop her from hitting the floor.

'Azula!' she yelled, worriedly caressing her daughters face. 'Are you alright? Can you hear me?'

She looked at Ozai with despar, pleading him with her eyes to do something.

Ozai kneeled beside his daughter. She seemed to be unharmed, although she was soaking wet.

Her eyelids fluttered before she opened them. Her eyes were still hazy, but they focused on his face. 'Daddy?' she asked softly.

'I'm here,' Ozai said.

Azula nodded. 'I can see.'

Ursa made a sound that was in between a relieved laugh and a sob.

'You must be cold,' Ozai said. 'Here.' He let the heat travel through her clothes, heating and drying them.

Azula smiled. 'Where are all those men?' she asked.

Ozai and Ursa shared a surprised look. She didn't remember?

'Don't you know?' Zuko said. 'You defeated them all.'

Azula blinked. 'I did?' she asked slowly, not believing his words. She looked at Ozai. 'Is that true.'

Ozai nodded, helping her in an upright position. 'You did, Princess Azula,' he said. 'You did very well. I am so proud of you.'

'And I'm so happy you're alright,' Ursa said. Tears glinstered in her eyes as she stroke Azula's hair, that still felt damp.

'How did I beat them?' Azula asked.

Ursa hesitated.

'Do you remember your history lessons, Princess Azula?' Ozai asked.

Azula seemed surprised, but she nodded. 'Yes father.' She hadn't had many - she was still so young.

'Do you remember what they told you about the Avatar?' Ozai continued.

Azula nodded again. 'He's the enemy of our nation,' she said.

'Well, that's not entirely true,' Ozai said. 'Avatar Roku was a traitor, therefore he was killed by your great grandfather, Firelord Sozin. But not all Avatars are bad. You're not bad.'

It took Azula a while to process those words. 'I am the Avatar?' she eventually asked.

Ozai nodded. 'But you're going to be a good Avatar,' he said. 'You'll be the most powerful bender in the world - and because of you, we'll win the war.'

He smiled. 'I am so very proud of you, my daughter.'

Azula smiled back at him. She didn't completely understand what had just happened - but it had made her father proud of her.

And for her, that was enough.

Ozai looked at his little daughter who looked at him with big, adoring eyes.

With the Avatar at his side, no one could stop him from becoming Fire Lord. No one could stop the Fire Nation from taking over the entire world - and him from ruling it all. With his daughter, the Avatar, by his side, the world was at his feet.

'So very proud,' he said again.


End file.
